onceuponatimefandomcom-20200223-history
Merry Men's Storybrooke Camp
**Friar Tuck **Little John **Robin Hood † **Roland **Will Scarlet *Zelena (disguised as Marian) |visitors = David Nolan *Emma Swan *Hook *Mr. Gold † *Regina Mills *Snow Monster † |inmates = |owner = |firstappearance = Quiet Minds |latestappearance = Fall }} The Merry Men's Storybrooke Camp is a Storybrooke location on ABC's Once Upon a Time. It first appears in the eighteenth episode of the third season. History Robin Hood and Friar Tuck are ambushed when Mr. Gold, on Zelena's orders, demands Regina's heart. Roland, returning to camp after gathering branches, stumbles onto the confrontation. Despite that Robin tells his son to stay where he is, Mr. Gold magically forces Roland to come forward and then shoves the boy into the ground. In retaliation, Robin fires an arrow at Mr. Gold, who redirects it towards Roland. Not willing to risk his son's life, Robin Hood complies and hands over the heart. Mr. Gold then apologizes for what he has been made to do, before releasing and holds the arrow inches away from piercing the boy's head, until dropping it completely. In the next instant, Mr. Gold is gone, and Robin Hood rushes to comfort Roland, who he relinquishes to Friar Tuck once Regina arrives. Robin apologizes for not being able to protect her heart, but she is more relieved his son isn't hurt. }} During a stroll with Robin and "Marian", Roland asks if they can go to the ice cream parlor. Robin believes "Marian" has seen enough for the day and suggests that they go back to camp, but Roland pleads with his "mother" until she agrees. Meanwhile Will Scarlet hears news of Robin Hood's wife, "Marian", and her freezing affliction. For an undisclosed reason, he begins rummaging through Robin Hood's tent in the woods. Caught by the town sheriffs, Emma, he surrenders without a fight, but then takes off when her guard is down only to be intercepted by the other sheriff, David. While a search party is organized to find the Snow Queen's ice cream truck, Robin spots the abandoned vehicle near his campsite and informs Emma. Robin and Regina spend the night together in the latter's vault. Robin asks if Regina would like to come back to his camp and let him cook her breakfast. Regina thinks that sounds lovely, but reminds him that they both know they can't do that. Robin admits that she is probably right and adds that Little John is a bit of a gossip. At the campsite, Robin shows his son an arrow, and Roland names the various components that make up the weapon. Upon seeing Regina arrive, Robin tells Roland to stay put while he goes to talk to her and learns the Snow Queen's curse is quickly approaching. Robin calls for Will and commands him to let the Merry Men know they are packing up camp. Basking in their last moments together, Regina looks longingly at Robin, explaining that she wants to remember him while he still has love for her, but he reasons they should just think about the present for now. Comfortingly, they share a kiss and hug each other. }} Trivia |-|On-Screen Notes= On-Screen Notes *According to Regina, the camp is located close to the Storybrooke town line. Appearances Category:Locations Category:Storybrooke Locations Category:Once Upon a Time Locations